When Everything Is Falling Apart
by jay and abi forever xx
Summary: a jay and abi story . this story is set when the brannings find out about tanya's cancer and abi hits rock bottom will jay be able to save her before its to late ?
1. Chapter 1

'Mums got cancer' Lauren's voice kept on ringing in my head. How could this happen to my mum surely this was just a sick joke. And I thought that the whole jay and Lola thing was bad put that's nothing compared to this.

'She stopped getting treatments ' Lauren said her voice was shaking but I could tell she was still trying to be strong.

'Why didn't you tell me I'm not a little girl anymore or have you forgotten that?' I looked at mum while I spoke. Our eyes locked and I felt my angry growing by the minute.

'Sweetheart, I didn't want to worry you.' Tanya said it was only then I noticed that Lauren was no longer in the room. After that everything moved fast mum ran upstairs, dad came back in with Lauren following behind and both went upstairs to reason with Tanya only to find she had locked herself in the bathroom. Later dad got her out and spoke to her and came back down and told us she was resting.

'Dad I missed you ' I went over to hug him but he pushed me away.

'Not now Abi, I don't have time for you right now. Besides if you missed me that much then you shouldn't have sent me away ' dad didn't look at me once as he said this.

'But I - ' he cut me off before I could explain ' I don't care Abs just leave it will you ' he yelled at me his face turning red as he did.

suddenly the angry that I had been holding all day exploded within me and I ran out of the house towards the one place I knew I could take my angry out on . The car lot.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything was quite as Abi made her way to the car lot which was called Branning brothers. As she got there she walked into the office and picked up the closet thing she saw which just happened to be on old but huge pole. Abi then smashed everything in the office and ran outside and did the same with the cars. The only thing she didn't smash was a picture of Bradley her older brother who was the sweetest person she had known. As she kept on smashing everything in front of her she failed to notice that people were watching her. 'ABI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ' max said as he ran out of the house with Lauren, Cora, Rainee and Derek.

Abi laughed coldly ' I'm having some fun want a go Lauren its payback for all the years of hurt dad put us through ' Lauren looked at her sister locked eyes with her only to see hate, sadness and tears . Abi continued what she was doing and was pulled away moments later by her uncle jack who came rushing out to see what was happening. 'IM NOT FINISHED ' abi shouted her voice full of anger as she tried to get out of Jacks arms it was only then that she noticed that it just her family outside looking at her but Jay, Lola, ben, Phil and Shirley who looked at her with concern and worry except Phil who was laughing ' what are you staring at?' abi asked ben Lola and jay

'Abz come on, stop this ' ben told her worry all over his face as he stared at his best friend who looked nearly in tears. Abi then looked around her and dropped the pole and sunk to her knees Lauren then wrapped her arms around her little sister ' why her Lauren? Why her? 'Abi asked crying. Lauren didn't know what to do.' I don't know why abz but we need to be strong for her. For mum ' Lauren told abi. Jay, Lola and ben looked at each other confused ' but what if we lose her like Bradley I don't think I could handle that Lauren I don't want to lose our mum to cancer ' abi was trying to calm herself down as she said this but failed . Lauren then lifted herself up pulling abi with her and said ' that will never happen trust me'

Jay looked at abi with concern and love in his eyes and abi looked at him only to turn away and run back into her house with jay staring after her.


	3. Chapter 3

abi felt the stares on her back as she walked into walford high the next morning . It really is amazing how news seems to travel very quickly around in walford .

'Abz , is it true that you smashed your dads cars? ' bernadette one of abi friends asked . They hadn't always been friends in fact at one point they hated each other and they were both fighting for the lead in the school play and abi had once punched her because of bullying.

'Yeah it's true but before you judge me I had reason to ' abi said the look on her face as she said this was a look of boredom.

'Oh and what is this reason then? 'Bernadette was starting to get on Abi's nerves now.

'MY MUMS GOT CANCER OK! AND DADS IGNORING ME SO STOP JUDGING ME OK! 'Abi shouted. People who walked past stared at the both of them and pointed at abi and laughed.

'Abz I'm so sorry I didn't know ' Bernadette said trying to tell calm her friend down

'Yeah well I don't want your sympathy alright ' after saying this abi turned and walked away with Bernadette and the rest of her friends staring after her with worry in their eyes and faces.

'Oi ! branning ' a voice called

Abi turned and noticed that a large group of people around two years older than her was waving her over to them. This group also happened to be the group that the people at school called ' The Freaks ' as they were a mixture of problems. Few of them cuts themselves, others took drugs and the rest well they were alcoholics.

'Why don't you come hang out with us your pretty cool now? 'The person who spoke the last time said again. abi knew that she shouldn't but hanging out with them might just take her mind of the problems at home and the problem with jay and Lola and even though her heart was telling her no she followed her mind instead and decided maybe it's time for a change .


	4. Chapter 4

Abi laughed so hard as she filled her lungs with the drug she smoked. it had been two weeks since she decided she was going to change and already she had been drunk , dogging school, partying until 1 am ( which her parents weren't happy about as she came in hammered ) , smoking and taking drugs basically she has tried everything a good girl like her shouldn't do . 'Abz you want another shot? 'Her new friend Amelia asked. That was another thing that had changed abi now had new friends and had ditched her old ones who she now thought as losers and people bellow her level. 'Go on then give it here ' abi said her voice with slurred as she already had a big amount of alcohol. 'Well I better get back to the square. My parents will probably be up waiting for me ' abi said as she left. After she got off the bus she walked past jay's work and spotted him with Lola and ben. Ben seemed to notice her as he pointed out to her and both jay and Lola turned around to see abi wearing as skirt so short it would make mothers cover their child eyes, a low top and big leather boots with a leather jacket. Her hair was a mess but in the cool sort of way and her makeup was dark around the eyes with bright red lipstick and natural blusher and foundation but she still looked like a slut.

'Alright Abz' ben said looking like he wanted to be sick at the sight of his best mate. Jay looked like he wanted to murder her for going out inappropriate and Lola just shrugged as if she didn't have a care in the world.

'Hey ben how's my bestie doing? 'Abi laughed. Ben stared at her and said ' I'm fine come on abz I'll take you home '.

'Eh no way mate I don't need a baby sitter ' abi yelled. The angry that she felt last time was building up again as she moved closer to ben.

'Abz look at the state of you. You look like a slapper ' ben said his eyes were empty but his face was filled with anger

Everything went away in that moment and in what felt like slow motion abi punched ben. Ben fell to the ground with hands covering his face. Jay and Lola ran over to ben and lifted him up to his feet.

'im not a slapper ben if there's anyone here that's a slapper then its Lola after all she's the one who's pregnant ' abi said her voice filled with coldness . Lola looked angry and was about to defend herself when jay went up to abi. 'Abz that's enough alright ' jay said.

'Aww defending your girlfriend are you?' abi said laughing but in her eyes you could see she was hurting. ' what no abi you've got it wrong I didn't sleep with Lola or cheated on you and she's not my girlfriend ' jay tried to reason with her but failed ' oh just quit it jay cause see this face it's not bothered ok ? So leave me alone alright! ' and with that abi turned and walked away back to her house where she knew the moment she walked through those doors world war three would start and as she left she failed to notice the tear that ran done jay's face as he stared after the girl he loved who was damaged and heartbroken .


	5. Chapter 5

'Uggh my head is banging ' abi said the next morning as she sat at the breakfast table with Lauren. 'well you shouldn't have drunk so much should you ' Lauren said smirking even though she also got hammered every night she couldn't help but tease her little sister but Lauren only thought abi was drinking like her she didn't even guess that her sister was turning more badass every day and night .

'Shut it Lauren go find something better to do than annoy me alright ' abi snapped

'Geez chill out alright anyway I'm of see ya latter ok ' Lauren said giving her sis a hug before leaving. At that moment Tanya walked down the stairs and noticed that abi was alone it was the perfect moment to confront her daughter about what she was doing.

'Abi darling I need to speak with you it's important' Tanya said sitting down next to abi at the table.

'Alright go on then ' abi said sighing

' well sweetheart this needs to stop ok first you shoplift then you start being a bitch no offence to me and now this I can't handle it anymore ' Tanya said frustrated

'well why don't u kick me out if it's easier for you cause I'm not going to stop alright I'm finally having fun and you're not taking that away from me ok ' abi started shouting at her mum who was staring at her daughter as if she was a stranger .

'What is going on with you huh? Where's my sweet little girl who would never hurt a fly hey? Where is she because I don't know who you are anymore ' Tanya stood up and crouched down in front of abi taking her hands in the process

at first Tanya thought that abi was going to start crying and confess everything but no the thing she knew abi had torn her hands away stood up and moved away from her and was about to go out the back door when she turned her head and looked her mother in the eyes and said ' she dead mum . she's been dead ever since she and jay broke up maybe even after she found out that Bradley was dead who knows when but all you have to know is that she's gone and she's never coming back ' and with that abi left with Tanya sinking to the ground in tears at the thought that what her daughter had just said might actually be true.


	6. Chapter 6

As abi walked through the square to calm herself down she couldn't help but notice her dad's car lot. She had to admit she did a pretty damn good job at messing the whole place up it looked a riot but she had to admit she was proud of herself. ' abi ' max branning said in surprise as he walked out of the office that he once shared with his son Bradley whom she missed every day and night . She herself thought that people had forgotten him. she thought her dad carried on with his life pretty well considering he lost his son but then again he didn't really give a damn about Bradley until he found out that he was living here when she and her mum , dad and Lauren moved into the square . Mum was very rude when it came to Bradley. I mean she didn't even show up to the funeral and Lauren well when she thought that Bradley was the one who killed Archie she decided she didn't know him anymore (Stacey killed Archie by the way and she was Bradley's pregnant wife who had an affair with max abi's dad ) but then when she found out who the real killer was she still didn't mention him on the other hand when abi found out that her dearest older brother died she felt as though a whole in her chest had suddenly opened and when finally it was beginning to close jay has to go and open it again . 'dad you alright?' abi asked smirking she knew her dad was still fuming about the whole riot thing she had caused not to mention that jack was as well. Derek her older and fatter uncle just replied saying she certainly a branning alright and of course gran then replied no way she's a cross which caused a whole argument about abi anyway back to the present. ' abi , I just want to say that even though you have caused so much damage to this place it doesn't even make up for the damage you are causing yourself I mean drinking abi really your fifteen years old . First you clam that you and jay Mitchell were in love. Now your claiming that you're old enough to look after yourself and starting acting like an adult well guess what abz you're not. If you want to be treated equally then do yourself a favor grow up ' max said he knew himself he would later regret saying that do his daughter but right now he didn't give a damn.

'wow nice to know how much you care dad and anyway if you must know I was in love with jay and I thought he was too but then again we both make mistakes I mean take you and Stacey for example but then again maybe you just meant to hurt us all after all you always do ' abi replied and turned and walked of leaving her dad fuming in the process.

As abi continued her walk she noticed that at the playground Lola and jay were hugging. To others that might seem like two friends hugging but to abi it was so much more. Jay must have seen abi because he tried to tell her that it wasn't what it looked like but abi wouldn't hear any of it. She ran back into her house and into her bedroom and looked the door behind her. She then threw everything on her dressing table onto the floor. Later after making her room a mess she sunk to her knees and layed her back against her door. After what seemed like forever abi lifted her head up and looked straight in the mirror. She sees herself as a broken girl whose heart had been crushed over and over again with the tears noticeable on her face abi noticed something sticking out of Lauren make up bag. A razor and a sharp on too.

Abi carefully lifted herself up and walked slowly over to the make - up bag where she lifted up the razor. She once again looked at herself in the mirror and nodded. 'Ouch ' abi cried as she dragged the razor across the skin of her wrist but soon the pain faded away leaving nothing but a dull ache in its place. It made her feel ten times better than before and abi cuddled her now new secret treasure to her chest and new that the next time she felt pain this would be how she would get rid of it.


	7. Chapter 7

after bandaging her wounds abi walked out of room ( after making sure she looked perfect and tear free ) and went into the living room where she seen her dad , uncle jack and derek. whatever they were talking about was obviously a secret because the moment she walked into the living room everything went silent . so silent you couldn't even hear a pin drop .

' abigial how are you darling ' her uncle derek asked if anyone asked abi how it felt to have a ex - criminal well still criminal as an uncle she would only reply that the man was creepy because he was . but in some ways he was also alright and funny and good to talk to .

'im alright how are you uncle jack?' she asked sweetly even though she was lying through her teeth.

'im good but im disappointed in you abi I mean what possessed you to do what you did?' jack asked.

' well put it this way I try to talk to my dad because even though I sent him away which by the way was only because I was hurt and thought that you were going to tear this family apart again he starts yelling at me saying he doesn't care about anything I had to say for myself when all I wanted was a hug because I had really missed him but then again like I said he was always good at hurting people even his own family so I thought that maybe I would get payback and also because I was angry satisfied ?' abi replied taking deep breaths to stop herself from shouting it all out.

'Ok I guess come here darling ' jack said and with that abi and her uncle hugged.

' im going to go head out im meeting some friends so see you guys later ok ' abi said walking into the hallway . Just as she was about to leave her dad stopped her. 'abi sweetheart im so sorry I didn't know you felt that way can you forgive me?' max asked his daughter

abi was about to tell him to shove his apology but when she looked into the eyes of her father she knew he meant every word and so she forgave him and with that they hugged and abi walked out of the house with a smile for the first time in what seemed like years on her face .

'Alright hot stuff ' Kyle her friend asked as he passed her a bottle of buck fast.

'Yeah im good got my favorite I see ' abi said as she leaned into him and grabbed the bottle out of his hands.

'Oh yeah anything for my lucky lady ' Kyle said making abi laugh

She looked at her surroundings and noticed that it looked pretty wild everyone was dancing to the beat of the music. Some where snogging. Others where just getting drunk.

'Abz its time for you to get high mate ' Chloe another one of her mates said laughing hysterically with eyes dilated from the drug that she had just took.

As abi smoked the drug she got the feeling of relise that she always felt after the drug filled her entire body and with that abi was happy and high and she then joined the people on the dance floor wishing that the feeling would never end.

most people in albert square would think that she was still the perfect little girl that she used to be but oh no , they wouldn't ever guess that abi was now what people called damaged goods but abi wouldn't change it for the world if she got to feel like this every day but while she was doing this she failed to notice the nine sets of eyes that were looking directly after you see these people met up as they were all checking the party and their names go by Tyler, fatboy, Whitney, Anthony, jay, Lauren , Lucy, ben and Lola who all looked at abi and couldn't believe what they saw perfect abi had hit rock bottom and there was nothing they could do to change it .


	8. Chapter 8

After the party abi was waiting at the bus stop alone when lauren , tyler,fatboy,anthony,ben , lola, jay , Lucy and Whitney made there presence clear . 'Abz what the hell are you playing at?' Lauren yelled at her baby sister. Abi looked at the gang surprised and the later rolled her eyes. 'Following me are you?' abi said. Whitney was the one who replied and said ' no we were checking out the party and happened to have met jay, Lola and ben on the way there so they tagged along and that's when we saw you at the party which by the way we saw everything and I mean everything from you drinking, taking drugs and then dancing like a slut on heels ' abi started laughing at them and the gang turned to each other and shook their heads they knew that this was getting out of hand. ' what cant a girl have some fun I mean I'm not like you whit , I mean come on your the prostitute , Lola's the slut , Lauren's the alcoholic that's sleeps with anything that moves , fatboy is the one that thinks he's funny when really he's not , ben the gay boy , Tyler he's the womanizer , Anthony is the one that can't keep a bird, jays the cheater and liar and Lucy is well she's everything that a girl like her should be a slapper . 'Abi said to them all

the gang looked outraged and hurt and decided you know what she wants to waste her life then let her cause she's not worth it and agreed to walk away which they and left abi alone with only a few people turning to stare back at her as they walked (Lauren , jay , Whitney and ben ).

Abi knew that she hurt them but she also knew that it was better to push them away than let them in. its saves the hurt she told herself. as she made her way home she noticed that no one was in and turned on the lights and locked the door then ran up to her room and went to get her new passion . The razor. Abi told herself that this was the only thing that kept her going. The adrelerine that she felt when she cut herself was so high she did it more times than one. As she slid it across her wrists and saw the blood pouring out of the wound and onto the floor whilst running down her arm she wished again that feeling was longer. Abi no longer trusted anyone but herself and this secret passion and thought to herself this is the only way out and soon the pain will be over. As she cleaned up her wounds and re bandaged them she got dresses for bed and turned off the lights. While her layed there in her warm and cozy bed she wondered if tomorrow will be different that maybe tomorrow would be better than the last and decided she would have to wait and see.


	9. Chapter 9

as abi walked through the school gates and over to her new group of friends she couldn't but notice her old group of friends which consisted of Bernadette , Marie , Sophie and lily . They looked at her and by the expressions on their faces you could tell they missed the old her. But something wasn't right because Bernadette looked wary and she never was and that's when it happened. 'Hey you ugly bitch! ' a voice called out at first abi thought it was directed at her but no it was directed at Bernadette and abi turned to see Jason the school bully walking towards Bernadette and the whole school turned to watch . 'Why don't you go lose some weight you're looking fat there bunny ' Jason laughed and Bernadette looked ready to cry as everyone around them joined in on the laughter. Abi doesn't what or how this happened but the next thing she knew she threw a punch at Jason and kicked him in the balls which caused him to fall over. 'Alright now listen here everybody anyone messes with this group will have to deal with me understood ' abi yelled and everyone nodded not wanting to get on her bad side.

' miss branning come to principal's office ' a voice ran out from out the speakers and the next thing abi knew was that she was sitting in a room with her mum and dad and getting telt that she was suspended for 3 days . Obviously her mum and dad weren't happy but when they were told of the reason of why it happened they understood and let it go.

Later that day abi sat at the playground on the swings and was daydreaming when ben came over to her. 'That was nice of you today ' ben said abi just looked at him and turned away and then looked behind her to see jay and Phil working on a car in the Archie's. 'Oh come on abz please talk to me ' ben pleaded

'You're not my best mate anymore ben ok so leave me alone alright ' abi told him

They sat there in silence for about an hour and later heard jay packing up and shouting down the place. Phil had left already because he had some 'business' to take care of. 'You coming benjy?' jay asked ben

'Yeah mate ' ben turned to abi ' you staying here or going home?' he questioned

Abi just carried on ignoring him and ben decided to just leave her there and as jay and ben were about to leave a voice shouted ' abi!' they all turned to see Bernadette staring at them.

'What do you want ' abi asked ben and jay looked at her surprised she actually spoke for once.

'I wanted to thank you for what you did today ' Bernadette told her best friend (she still considered abi her best friend even though abi might not)

'Don't sweat it ' abi said

'Look abi I just-' Bernadette was cut off

'LOOK CAN ALL OF YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE DONT YOU GET IT YOUR NOT MY FRIENDS ALRIGHT ' abi shouted at them all and stood there for a minute before turning and walking lost in her thoughts .

'Well that went well' Bernadette said

'Thanks for trying ' ben told her ' yeah well she is my best friend no matter what she says or does ' Bernadette told him

'Yeah will thanks anyway at least she said something maybe next time we can have an actual conversation with her ' jay said

'Yeah next time. Anyway I'm of see ya ' Bernadette said and turned and walked away

'Come on benjy lets go home ' jay said and with that they did with they're thoughts on a certain blonde girl who had troubles she would soon have to face.


	10. Chapter 10

the next night abi was yet again at a party getting hammered . trying to drown her sorrows away. It was same as usual get hammered, high and dance the night away only tonight was different. she was sitting in a guy named Jonathan's lap when he kissed her at first it was just an ordinary kiss but then it turned passionate and Jonathan later on led abi up the stairs as they lay on the bed kissing Jonathan started to touch abi in places that jay hadn't even touched and she was begging to feel uncomfortable. 'No stop I'm not ready for this yet ' abi cried

'Yeah well should have thought of that before you kissed me ' Jonathan smirked and carried on with what he was doing. Abi tried screaming for help but it was no use as the music was too loud and no could hear her.

The rest was blurred but abi still felt the fear that was building up inside of her. Jonathan was sleeping peacefully beside her not a care in the world at the fact that he had just raped an innocent girl. Abi put her clothes back on. Her hands were shaking. She then ran downstairs and out of the house and back to Walford. She ran into her house and into her bedroom.

Lauren wasn't in and her parents and Oscar were sleeping so she made she everything was locked before she opened her hiding place and again cut herself this time more than usual and then jumped into the shower scrubbing her body as she tried to get his smell, fingers and touch of her body. Then she climbed into bed and pulled the covers over her head and started to cry. Nobody can know she told herself. That night her dreams were full of the nightmare of what had happened to her and abi was destroyed over the fact of having to live it all over again. Abi then knew at that moment that her life was now destroyed and would never be the same again.


	11. Chapter 11

It's been two weeks since the incident and abi was still afraid to even go out the door. She told her mum that she was badly unwell and her mum gave her the day off. It was the truth. She had been violently sick .at first she thought it was normal. Thought it was the stress over what happened. But after a couple of days of being sick, she looked at her calendar and noticed that she had missed her period. Time stopped. Abi then went rushing to the chemist that was far away from walford and got a pregnancy test. She was pregnant. Abi sat there staring at the test and began to cry. She was pregnant by a monster. After a good few hours of thinking what to do with the baby she decided she was going to keep as the child was innocent. That day she and her family sat down in the lounge and abi told them her news. They were furious. 'Abi what the hell where you thinking you stupid girl ' max said

'I thought you were responsible one ' Lauren said to her sister

'It's not my fault' abi said to them all

'How could it not be your fault ' Tanya asked her daughter?

'Because I was raped! 'Abi shouted out and everyone looked at her in tears

After discussing what happened to her to her family they all agreed on calling the police. Abi was question and then the police told her they would do all they can do arrest Jonathan. After that abi told her parents she was keeping the baby to which they were wary about but agreed. The next of abi's rape got around the square and people whispered oh that poor girl or well it's her fault behind her back. 'Abz I'm going to be there for you don't worry ' Lauren said to her sister and gave her a hug and both walked out to go to the park. Lola spotted them and came over to abi ' look scabs I'm sorry that happened to you but maybe we could bond over the fact that we are both having babies ' Lola said. Abi just looked at her and then told her ' if I had to bond with a pregnant chick it certainly wouldn't be you alright ' and Lauren started laughing as Lola walked away in huff.

About a month later abi was standing in her bedroom getting ready and as she was about to walk downstairs she fell and was knocked unconscious. When she woke up she was in a hospital with her family surrounding her. 'Is the baby ok ' abi asked franticly

Her family looked away and at that moment abi knew she had lost her little baby.

Things went downhill from then on. Abi started going partying more and got high and drunk all the time. She was craving to cut herself nearly every day at every hour and it all became too much for her body and mind to handle and as she walked past the Archie's, she felt dizzy and swayed. Jay had seen what was happening and rushed over to her and took her into his arms just in time before she hit the ground. 'Abi! Abi!' jay called but his voice sounded so far away. As abi looked up into his eyes she seen the love and worry in his and was glad it his face she saw before her world went black.


	12. Chapter 12

as abi woke up she noticed she was in a hospital room with jay sitting beside her holding her hand . eyes locked . ' Abi I was so worried I thought I was going to lose you ' jay told her

abi started crying and jay jumped up and hugged her as abi melted into his arms , she let out all the feelings she had been holding in for so long . 'I'm so sorry jay ' she said

'hey, its ok but we need to talk alright?' jay asked her and abi looked at him and nodded.

'I didn't cheat on you. I only think of Lola as a mate. You are the one I love. You're my branning flakes.' jay told and abi burst into a whole new set of tears again and hugged jay again.

'Please stay with me forever ' abi asked jay between crying

'Of course I will I love you abi branning ' jay said while holding her close to his chest

'I love you too ' abi said and with that abi and jay looked into each other's eyes and kissed. As they're lips met everything around them exploded. Like fireworks.

The next few weeks' things got better for abi. She told jay everything from taking drugs, cutting and drinking. He told her he would help her addictions and that's exactly what he did because only a few months later abi was a clear. She apologized to Lauren, Anthony, Tyler, Whitney, fatboy, Lucy, Lola and ben and they forgave after she told them what was going on with her. Tanya and max weren't happy with their daughter for endangering her life in such away but they stuck by her all the way. Max wasn't too pleased with abi dating a Mitchell but him seen that she was happy and let it go. As for abi and jay well they were taking things slow but they couldn't be happier. 'Jay! 'Abi shouted as she ran over to her boyfriend who was working on his motorbike. As she neared him she jumped into his awaiting arms and both laughed and kissed each other. 'You alright babe ' jay asked her and she nodded happily. Then they walked to the chippy, got a bag of chips, went to the playground and sat on the swings which brought back memories of their first date. As they looked into each other's eyes they knew that everything would be alright in the future just as long as they had each other and in the future they got married had two kids. A daughter and a son. Who then married and had kids of their own. jay and abi then died peacefully together in their sleep with theirs hand locked and before they died both thought to themselves if they could go back to the past they certainly wouldn't change a thing as they lived their life's with each other .


End file.
